insoutenable amour
by Hazel66
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres au Bloc deux hommes s'aiment dans la nuit ...


Insoutenable amour

Le jour s'est couché depuis bien longtemps sur le bloc, les portes du labyrinthe'étaient fermées et tout le monde dort . Tout le monde ? Non pas exactement, deux blocards ont découché.  
Deux gémissements significatifs emplisse doucement la nuit, venant de la sombre forêt déserte . Deux corps y sont enlacés sur un tapis de feuilles et d'herbe, les corps luisant à la lumière froide de la lune.  
Ces deux blocards dansent la plus vieille dansée de tous les temps, leurs corps ondulants au rythme de leur soupirer .  
\- Putain soupire le dominant - putain répète-t-il hors d'allène, Newt… ho bordel Newt gémit-t-il  
Le dénommé Newt se cambre et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort et répond d'un souffle  
\- Ouii… oui Minho… plus fort amour…  
Ce dernier sourit et embrasse la clavicule du blond en accélérant ses coups de reins  
\- Ho merde ! S'exclame Newt les yeux écarquillés - plus… je t'en supplie… plus Minho  
Pour toute réponse l'asiatique accéléré encore plus si possible, nichant sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant, bougeant le bassin en parfaite harmonie, sentant le plaisir monter encore et encore.  
\- Je vais… j'avais joui grogne Minho la tête toujours nichée dans le cou de son blond  
\- À…attend hoqueté Newt

Et d'un coup de rein bien placer il se retrouve assis sur son amant, il rejette la tête en arrière et gémis doucement, dans cette position le sexe de son asiatique l'emplit complètement.**  
**Il aime cette sensation d'appartenance, le jour il est Newt le co- leader, le bras droit d'Alby, celui qui donne des ordres tandis que la nuit il se laisse complètement dominer, se faisant chouchouter et aimer.**  
**Minho profite de cet instant de répit pour faire un joli suçon sur l'épaule de son blond, ne pouvant pas le faire sur son cou, que Newt ne peut cacher pendant la journée...**  
**Ce dernier colle son visage à celui de son amour et recommence à bouger, leurs nez se frôlant, les soupirs se mêlant, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, se dévorant du regard, s'avouant leurs amours au-dessus des mots.**  
**Le rythme s'accélère et leurs corps se cambrent dans la jouissance, le plaisir ayant atteint son apogée . Ils restent quelques minutes sans bouger, haletant, les muscles crispés, les yeux embrumer.

Puis Minho se retire de son amant et le serre contre lui **  
**\- Je t'aime lui chuchote le blond avec pudeur **  
**Un sourire heureux apparaît sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique et il embrasse doucement le cou de Newt et lui répond avec douceur **  
**\- Moi aussi Newt, je t'aime **  
**Newt ferme les yeux de plaisir et se laisse aller dans les bras de son petit ami . Ils restèrent un temps indéfini dans cette position, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre avant de devoir revenir à la dure réalité.**  
**Ils se relevèrent et repartirent jusqu'au centre du bloc en se tenant la main, ils se séparèrent quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir d'un dernier baiser avant de se coucher un sourire combler aux lèvres. **  
**Le lendemain Newt se fait réveiller par les rayons du soleil, il sourit en se remémorant la nuit dernière . Il s'étire comme un chat et se lève d'un bond avant de grimacer et de se rasoir, il avait oublié ce petit détail, leur nuit d'amour lui provoque toujours quelques douleurs le lendemain. **  
**Il soupire et essaye de se motiver à se lever et à aller chercher un médicament, surtout que les gars n'allaient pas arrêter de le charrier avec ça, ils sont le seul couple gay à s'affiche clairement alors c'st assez normal qui reçoit quelques railleries de la part de leurs camarades . **  
**Soudain une main passe doucement dans ses cheveux et des lèvres butinèrent les siennes, il se laisse aller avec plaisir au baiser et un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.**  
**\- Bonjour dit-il une fois ses lèvres libre

\- Bonjour beau blond répond Minho avec amusement

Ils se sourirent et Newt essaye à nouveau de se lever en grimaçant  
\- Je te déteste grogne-t-il quand son petit ami lui attrape le bras pour le stabiliser  
\- Et moi je t'aime rétorque l'Asiatique en souriant  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime grogne à nouveau le bond - mais se suis pas toi qui à mal au cul parce que tu t'es pris 20 centimètres la veille !  
Minho se retient de rire, Newt est trop mignon quand il grognasse comme ça de bon matin  
\- Tu disais pas ça hier amour réplique-t-il avec amusement  
Comme toute réponse le jeune leader lui tire très maturément la langue.  
\- Tient j'ai pris ça pour toi gamin dit le coureur en ouvrant sa main sur un cachet blanc  
\- Ho merci Minho ! S'exclame Newt sa bonne humeur retrouvée face à l'antidouleur.  
Minho eut un sourire espiègle et prend un bord du précieux médicament entre ses dents, invitant implicitement son petit ami de le récupérer . Ce dernier joueur attrape l'autre bout et leurs bouches se rejoignent pour un pas si chaste baiser.  
Ils auraient pu continuer si des cris ne les avaient pas dérangé  
\- MINHO GROUILLE ! LÂCHE UN PEU NEWT TU LE REVERRAS SE SOIR !  
Les amants se séparèrent en souriant et sortirent main dans la main du dortoir.  
\- J'arrive grogne Minho frustré de s'être fait interrompre

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du labyrinthe où les autres coureurs attendent leurs chefs avec impatience. Ils arrivèrent devant et les autres garçons sourire d'une aire entendu, les deux amants les ignorèrent et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que l'Asiatique ne s'enfonce dans les sombres couloirs du labyrinthe.  
Newt resta sur place jusqu'à ce que son petit ami soit invisible puis il se mêla aux autres blocards, son cœur serré d'une appréhension familière . Il travailla comme tous les jours, donna des ordres, se laissant chambrer par les autres gars, rigola aux blagues jusqu'au soir ou son amant réapparus.  
Dès que la boiteuse vis son petit ami apparaître le sourire aux lèvres son cœur se desserra et il participa avec bonne humeur au reste de la soirée .  
En soit une journée banale au bloc.

Fin

Petit one-shot sur The the maze runner

Rewiew ?


End file.
